Nunca te dejare sola, Hermione
by Tonks-kmila
Summary: [Posible final de HP] Yo te amo, Harry James Potter. Lamento no decirlo antes. Tu me dejaste en este mundo, sola. Te necesito. No me dejes... [Tonkskmila] Reviews!


Bueno... un nuevo comienzo... una historia distinta a como me gustan a mi... con un final feliz...  
Pero queria probar. Queria algo nuevo ) Y aqui estan

Este fan fic de ésta grandioza pareja vá dedicada a la lenda Bellita, que la admiro muxisimo

Todo ésto no es mío. El final tal vez. Propiedad de JK, WB y Salamandra

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo n° 1: El Funeral**

Querido Diario:

Valla. ¿La pena si que es grande, cierto? No puedo creerlo. Es que es imposible creerlo. No quiero creerlo. No puedo creerlo.

¿Me dejaste sola, aquí, en ésta puta tierra¿Sacrificaste tú vida para la de millones de personas?  
¿Abandonaste tus sueños por un futuro mejor¿No hay nada que puedas hacer¿No puedes volver hacia atrás? Sólo te digo,

Harry, te extraño.

Harry, te amo.

Y para los que leen esto, sí, la verdad es muy cruel. Harry James Potter ha muerto. Siendo un héroe. Salvando al Mundo Mágico de Voldemort.

_FLASHBACK_

- ¡Ronald¡Apúrate! – Dije mientras corría como me lo permitían mis piernas - ¡Harry está solo ahora! –

- Hermione, me lastimaron mi pierna derecha, no puedo ir más rápido – dijo Ron, que venía cojeando. Yo lo cogí y lo ayudé a caminar más rápido.

Estábamos en la casa de los Riddle, dónde ocurría la batalla real. La última batalla. Ron y yo nos habíamos quedado abajo, eliminando a todos los mortífagos que pudieron, donde Ron logró eliminar a Malfoy (hijo) y yo a Bellatrix, aunque con esfuerzo.  
Harry había subido a toda velocidad hacia la pieza de los Riddle, dónde esperaba ver a su enemigo mortal y acabarlo, ya que todos los Horcruxes habían sido acabados. Menos Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Entonces la misión era obvia: Debía acabar con Nagini y luego vendría la verdadera batalla. Harry contra Voldemort. Bien contra mal. Años de guerra que se podrían acabar o terminar con ésa pelea.

Yo estaba muy preocupada. Pero me fijaba que también, por el camino habían muchos cuerpos de mortífagos, entre ellos Snape, Colagusano, Mcnair, Crabble, Goyle… eran demasiados para nombrarlos a todos. Lo más probable era que Harry los hubiera acabado.

- Mierda, malditas escaleras – dijo Ronald. Eran demasiadas para que, con la pierna de Ron herida, pudieran subir y ayudar a Harry.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Tendremos que destruirlas – dije, que con movimientos de su varita empecé a romper todos los escalones, mientras que Ron intentaba subir. La idea de las escaleras era muy buena, porque Ron subía muy rápido, gracias a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Pero cuando llegamos a la pieza de los Riddle, ví lo peor. Lo peor.

Harry y Voldemort ya habían peleado. Nagini, tirada en el suelo, muerta y Voldemort estaba destruido. Estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo de la pieza totalmente frío. Ron se puso contentísimo y yo igual. Nos abrazábamos de pura felicidad. Pero no merecía la pena. Porque luego lo que vimos fue lo peor. Al otro lado, estaba Harry.

Era lo que menos quería. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre. Se estaba muriendo. Apenas podía sentirse su respiración.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, donde Ron me seguía. Me senté a un lado de Harry. Me miró. Me miró con su mirada tan profunda que siempre tenía. Que demostraba el amor.

- Hola… Hermione – dijo el herido. Al hablar, escupió sin querer un poco de sangre.

No aguanté. Empecé a llorar increíblemente y muy profundamente. No quería que muriera. De verdad que no quería. Pero Harry puso sus manos en mi cara y me secó las lágrimas.

- Hermione, no llores. Por favor, no llores –

- Harry… no me dejes, por favor. No me dejes – dije, mientras lloraba con todo lo que podía. No podía ocurrir esto. ¡Por favor Dios, no!

- Hermione, escúchame. Voy a estar contigo siempre. No sientas tristeza. Porque yo la sentiré también –

- Harry… yo, yo… - dije sin sentido

- Y cuida de ella Ron – dijo Harry, mirando a Ron, que también les caía las lágrimas. Éste asintió.

- Harry… te tengo que decir algo… Por favor… yo, yo te… - dije, mirándolo, pero demasiado tarde. Harry cerró sus ojos, donde ya había empezado a dormir en un sueño profundo.

- … Amo – dije, donde le tomé su cabeza y la ví sin vida. Ron, a mi lado, empezó a mirar a su mejor amigo fijamente, como si no creyera lo que veía.

- ¿Harry? Harry, no me hagas esto… ¡Harry! – tan desesperada estaba que empecé a zarandearlo, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla… que no fuera real.

- Hermione, déjalo. Déjalo – me dijo Ron, que le caían las lágrimas una tras otra. Puso su mano en la mía, como si intentara detenerme – Está… -

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!!! Harry, por favor. No me dejes sola… - estaba saliéndome de mis casillas. Lloraba desesperadamente, donde me aferraba de su pecho, muerto. Igual que su cabeza, sus pies, manos. Todo lo de él estaba muerto.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y hoy día era el día. Hoy día enterraban a Harry en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, junto a sus padres. Prácticamente todo el Mundo Mágico iría.

Antes de su muerte, los tres vivíamos juntos, en la casa de sus padres. Yo estaba en la habitación de sus padres, llorando sin parar, mientras cogía una foto en que estábamos los tres, sonriendo felices. Era en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Abrase la foto con un amor intenso, hasta que llegó Ron a la habitación. Llevaba un bastón, por lo de su pierna. Llevaba una ropa de todo negro, donde se me acercó a mí.

- Hermione… es hora – dijo simplemente.

--------------------------------------------- o o o o o o o o ---------------------------------------

Parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de nosotros. Era increíble. Hacía un sol abrasador en todos nosotros. Yo no podía creer que Dios se estuviera burlando así de nosotros. De Harry. De mí.

Había sillas por todos lados. Y en el medio, una mesa color blanco. Yo no soportaba todo el ambiente y ver ésa tumba ahí era muy doloroso.

Pero luego, me di cuenta de toda la gente que venía llegando. Había venido toda la familia Weasley, incluyendo a Bill y Fleur con su pequeña Charlotte, de un año y Charlie, que venía con su novia Lady, que era de Escocia. Estaban todos, menos Ginny, que me extrañó. Pero sabía que vendría, por lo que ahí no me preocupé.

También llegaron Luna y su padre. A la chica no le venía nada el negro, ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a verla de colores extravagantes. Traía un pequeño regalo: Como todos, traía un ramo de flores pero que incluía algo más que solo flores: Un collar de corchos que la chica siempre usaba. Eso me sonreír. ¡Cómo le gustaba a Harry ése collar de corchos! Aunque me había puesto triste eso, me recordó una Navidad donde Luna les había mandado a los tres. Yo no me lo había quitado nunca. Tampoco Harry, que apreciaba mucho a Luna. Y menos Ronald, que llevaba un años de novio con Luna y pronto se casarían.

El padre de Luna era exactamente igual a ella. Era una copia humana. Era alto y con grandes ojos azules. Pero, la verdad, era moreno. Bueno, me equivoqué. No son tan, tan, tan iguales. Presiento que Luna se parecía más a su madre. Ambos se sentaron no muy lejos de nosotros y nos saludó a mí y a Ron (al último con un pequeño beso).

También, poco a poco, entró Neville. Estaba demasiado lastimado y apenas podía caminar. Y menos con ésa pierna que había recibido una maldición que le había lanzado el propio Voldemort. Era una maldición, pero no cualquiera. Te consumía la carne. Apenas podía caminar.  
Pero gracias a Dios su abuela lo llevaba. Apenas se lo podía, pero no le importaba. Cuando los dos pasaron, dejaron un ramo de flores en la "futura tumba". Me saludaron a mí y a Neville y se sentaron no muy lejos de Luna.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a entrar acá?! – dijo Ron, que miraba enojadísimo hacia atrás. Miré también yo.

Eran los empresarios del Ministerio. Iba Rufus Scrimegeour, el Ministro de Magia junto a Fudge, Umbrigde y muchísimos aurores. No lo podía creer. Y por la cara de Luna, Ron y Neville; tampoco.  
¿Es que no tienen respeto ésos bastardos? Pensé. Le hicieron a la vida de Harry un infierno en quinto curso y creen que pueden entrar como si nada. ¡¡¡No merecen estar acá!!!

Claramente los demás pensaban lo mismo, pero nos aguantamos. No queríamos que todo esto, en honor a Harry, quedara en el suelo. Nos sentamos y los miramos con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Luego entró gente más "amigable": Entraron Lupin y Tonks, donde los dos caminaban en silencio. Tonks tenía su pelo totalmente oscuro, de un negro demasiado para ella. Iban tomados de la mano los dos, donde se sentaron un poco más atrás.

También entraron toda la Orden, que son demasiados para contarte. El que se veía más raro era Moody, que llevaba su traje negro y petaca de negro también.

Y para mi sorpresa, entraron los Dursleys. ¿Me puedes creer, Diario Mío¡La familia de Harry¡Ésas personas que le hicieron tener una vida tan miserable!

Aunque tenían miedo, pasaron con una rapidez hacia las sillas más alejadas que había, que era para obviamente no tener ningún contacto con algún mago o bruja o persona.

Después… vino tanta gente… Dobby y Winky, que no paraban de sollozar amargamente; Viktor y su familia; los profesores: Nick Casi Decapitado: Myrtle la Llorona; casi todo el colegio o personas con que Harry haya hablado…

Luego… comenzó.

Un hombre pequeño entró en la escena. Era el mismo hombre que había estado en el funeral de Dumbledore. Se paró y, luego de un ¡Sonorus!, dijo a todos:

- Bueno… otro funeral. Otra gran, gran pérdida. No sé como expresar mi pena y tristeza para éste día – paró. Los miraba a todos. Luego continuó:

- Para nosotros, la muerte de Harry Potter es una gran pérdida. No lo digo solamente porque es el que mató a Quien-ustedes-saben, si no el joven que, desde que existió nos dio esperanza. Nos dio el sueño de una nueva vida, sin Quien-ustedes-saben. Él nos dio el poder de creer en un mañana, aunque nunca se lo propuso dando ésa idea.

Chico torturado, maltratado, con una gran carga sobre sus hombros… pero noble, valiente y decidido.

Por eso… hoy… yo me siento orgulloso de decir que Harry Potter no ha muerto. Todavía no. Su cuerpo puede estar inerte, pero en la memoria de cada uno sabemos que él sigue vivo, con su sonrisa, su determinación, su valentía, su nobleza… su actitud. Al fin y a cuentas… Harry James Potter.

Por eso, el no está muerto todavía. Vive en cada uno. Recuerden a Harry Potter no como el chico que vivió o el gran héroe, si no por la persona que es.

Con eso, se sentó. La gente aplaudía llorando. Yo también. Incluso, lloraba antes del discurso. Todos lloraban. Pero no creo que ninguno haya llorado como yo. No creo que sientan el dolor que siento o que se iguale. De verdad… creo que no.

Y de repente. Ahí está. Hagrid, como en el funeral de Dumbledore, llevando el cuerpo de Harry, que estaba envuelto en un manto muy fino. También, a lo lejos, claro, distinguí a Ginny, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente atrás.

Hagrid también lloraba. Tenía los ojos bastante hinchados. Me daba una pena verlo así. Pero en ése momento me fijaba más en el cuerpo de Harry.

"_Harry… moriste sin saber… sin saber… sin saber… que te amo"_

Hagrid avanzaba muy lentamente hasta la tumba. Era como cámara lenta. No podía mirar. No quería tampoco. Pero también quería. Me lo decía el corazón. Abrí mis ojos.

Hagrid depositaba el cuerpo de Harry en la mesa blanca y se fue a sentar. Como en el funeral de Dumbledore, aparecieron unas llamas que envolvieron el cuerpo de Harry y la gente hizo un ¡Ohhhh! Donde apareció la tumba sellada completamente.

Acabó.

Creo que no puedo seguir escribiendo, querido Diario. Mis ojos me lo impiden. Mañana en la noche te contaré lo que pasó luego.

Hermione

* * *

Que les parece?

Ojala que les haya gustado. Me gusto escribir esta historia. Tambien tengo algunas cosas que decir, como por ejemplo que en un principio iba a ser un One Shot, pero luego de idea mas otra idea... se me ocurrio hacerle dos capítulos más un epílogo. Creo que sería lo mejor, no? Además... con un capítulo no basta xD

También, les recomiendo éste fic... Mi Futuro... visitenlo y comuniquenme si les gusto xD

Un gran bexo a todos los que lean y dejen reviews!

**Tonkskmila**


End file.
